


I'll Be There Even If You Don't Want Me Too

by MythicalMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Dom Magnus, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Human Alec, M/M, Malec, Omega Alec, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Alec, Sub Alec, Werewolves are immortal, dark magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalMalec/pseuds/MythicalMalec
Summary: Magnus is the most powerful Werewolf. He's an alpha and a Dom and no one wants to get on his bad side. He visits the kingdom every 4 years to make sure their alliance with the werewolves is still going on. The first time he visits the kingdom is when he meets a 5 year old Alec. Since then Magnus has been intrigued by Alec. Years later Magnus discovers that the Queen and King haven't been holding up their alliance for a long time and that's when everything changes for Alec.(Terrible summary. Sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story (: I will be working on my others so don't worry.  
> Also this story involves a Dark Magnus. If you are not into that then please don't read.

For years werewolves have been hunted down for sport. People say that werewolves are vicious but it's nothing compared to what the humans have done over the years. They've tortured and killed werewolves all because they're different and people are afraid of what they don't know. Then there was war. Werewolves and humans fighting and killing each other until there was one side left. That is until the king and queen of Idris called Magnus Bane, the leader of the werewolves, to come in so they could discuss a treaty between the humans and the werewolves. 

Magnus at first didn't consider it. He's known Maryse and Robert for a long time and they were liars and deceivers. However, the number of his people have been going down and they have been losing the war. So he decided he would go and hear them out and if he didn't like what he heard then he would find his own way to win the war. 

So here he was. Standing in front of the castle gates. He looked down at his nails and sighed as he waited for the guards to arrive to let him in and to take them to the queen and king. He expected them to keep him waiting because it was some kind of joke to them. What he wasn't expecting was a small voice to speak up.

"Who are you?" 

Magnus looked down and saw a boy about the age of 5 with messy black hair and big Hazel eyes staring up at him through the other side of the Castle's gates. Magnus tilted his head to the side and rose an eyebrow. What was a kid doing out here all by himself?

"I asked who are you?" The kid said once more.

Magnus laughed. The kid had guts. Magnus crouched down so he was eye level with the kid.

"Magnus Bane. And you?" 

Before the kid could respond there was a shout and the kids' eyes widened. He turned around slowly and shifted on his feet as if he was uncomfortable. Coming towards them were two guards and when they got there one of them laid a hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Alexander. You know you're not supposed to be out here on your own." 

Alec rolled his eyes. "It's Alec and I'm five. I'm a big kid Marcus." 

Magnus placed a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. The kid was slowly getting on his good side.

"Sure you are. Now get back inside and I won't tell your parents, the king and queen, what you have been up to." Marcus replied.

Alec's eyes widened before he huffed and turned back around to face Magnus. Magnus rose his eyebrow once again waiting for what Alexander had to say.

"Your hair is really cool. I have to go now. Marcus is being a butt. Good bye Magnus." 

Magnus chuckled this time and waved his hand. "Good bye little one."

When Magnus saw a blush arrive on Alec's cheeks, he wanted to coo. Magnus has never been too fond of kids or even humans in fact but there was something in this kid that he liked. When he saw Alec turn around and run back towards the kingdom as Magnus stood up. Suddenly the gates opened and the Marcus and the other guard who hasn't said a word were on each side of Magnus.

"Do I get my own bodyguards?" Magnus joked.

"Shut up werewolf. The King and Queen are waiting."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "The kid was right. You are an ass."

The rest of the walk was in silence. Before he knew it they were in the castle and were now standing in front of two huge double doors. They were wooden with designs of swirls carved into them. The doors were probably the most beautiful thing in the castle and that said a lot about what or who were behind the doors. A few minutes later and the doors slowly started to open. When they did Magnus saw two other guards standing by each door and Magnus rolled his eyes once more that day.

"I'm not going to kill anyone." Magnus growled out. It was half a lie, however. He wasn't going to kill anyone unless they gave him a reason too.

"Just taking precautions Mr.Bane." The guard at the left door replied.

 _At least he didn't call me werewolf_ Magnus thought as he followed the guards that were with him inside the throne room.

As they walked closer Magnus looked around. It wasn't the first time he has been in this throne room but each time he visited the room had changed. Now the room was coated with red paint on the walls with paintings of past royals hanging on those very walls. The thrones were straight ahead with a painting of the king and queen in between the two on the wall behind them. Sitting on the thrones were the King and Queen themselves. 

"Please wait outside. Marcus you stay." Maryse's voice boomed as she looked at the guards.

"Just yell if you need us." The other guard who had been with Magnus finally spoke.

Marcus nodded and the three other guards left the throne room and closed the door behind them. Magnus looked back over to the thrones and took a few steps closer so he could stand before them in order to talk to them properly. 

"Robert and Maryse. How lovely to see you again." Magnus said with a hint of sarcasam.

"That's your majesty and your highness to you." Robert spat.

"Please just get to the point as to why I am here would you?" 

Maryse nodded. "We want to call a truce. Make an alliance if you will."

Magnus squinted an eye. "And why on earth would you want to do that? You hate my kind. You want all of us dead."

"Maybe so but that doesn't mean I don't want our kingdom, my people, to live in peace. There have been too many deaths from this war. Loved ones lost, soldiers gone. We are losing people just as you Mr.Bane. I don't want to lose anymore. We have lost too much." Maryse explained.

Magnus laughed bitterly. "You say that but yet we are the ones on the losing side."

"Perhaps. But I know you, Magnus. You won't stop at anything to get what you want. You want your people to live. You will bring down cities and towns and turn everything to ash and dust to protect you and your kind. You will eventually think of something that will make this war ten times worse and we do not want that." 

Magnus smirked. "Oh you have no idea what I can do. Turning cities to ash and dust would be mercy." 

"So what do you say? We will call of the war. No one else has to die." Robert replied with no emotion.

Magnus sighed. "Fine. Call of the war and we will have this alliance. But I swear if I hear one thing about one of my people being slaughtered you will not see me coming. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes." Maryse and Robert said together.

"One last thing. I want to come back every four years to make sure our deal is still in order."

"We will be expecting you then." Maryse replied.

"Very well. I will call off my people and you call of yours. If you don't do it by tomorrow our deal is off. Have a nice day Maryse and Robert. Oh and I can see myself out. No need to have me followed by dumb and dumber."

Magnus turned on his heal and headed out of the throne room. As he was walking towards the castle doors, he saw something that made him stop. In one of the rooms was Alec standing on a step stool standing over a crib. He had a rattle in his right hand and was waving it over the crib. Magnus couldn't see what was inside but there was no doubt that a 3 year old was inside. Magnus shook his head wondering why a three year old was still in a crib.

"I will always protect you, Isabelle. I will always be the best big brother I can be. I promise." Alec said.

Magnus felt his heart warm up. Never in his life has he seen such a mature child at the age of five and he knew it was due to Maryse and Robert being his parents. It hurt to see how a five year old had to be so mature because his parents were probably forcing him to grow up.

"I met a werewolf today. Well, I think he was one. He was really interesting looking. Not in a bad way but in a good way I think. Mother and father always tell me to stay away from the gates and from werewolves but I don't want to Izzy. Everyone deserves a chance you know? I hope when you grow up you won't be as hateful as them too. I will try my best to make sure of it."

Magnus was now smiling. Alexander Lightwood was sweet. He was different than his parents and it was like a breath of fresh air. He was still looking at Alec when the little prince turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw Magnus. Alec lifted up a tiny hand and sent him a small wave with another blush on his face. Magnus smiled softly at Alec and waved back before turning and heading out of the castle. He didn't see Alexander Lightwood until four years later.

Alec was nine years old when Magnus showed up at the castle once more to make sure the alliance was still going on. Magnus had arrived and when he did he huffed when he saw the castle gates were closed once more. He had to wait for the royal guards to come and get him. He was looking straight ahead when out of nowhere he heard a sneeze. Looking up he saw someone sitting up in a tree with a pencil in one hand and a sketch pad on his lap. Magnus smiled when he saw the boy look up and knew immediately it was Alec.

"What are you doing up there little one?" Magnus called out.

Alec jumped and his eyes got huge as he looked down and saw Magnus on the other side of the gate looking up at him. He felt his cheeks heat up and knew he was blushing.

"I uh..had to get away." Alec explained looking back at his sketch pad.

"Oh?" Magnus asked tilting his head.

Alec nodded. "I'm not supposed to be out here."

Magnus smiled at that. A rule breaker. He liked that. 

"You said you had to get away. What from?" Magnus asked.

Alec's shoulders slumped and Magnus's heart ached at the sadness coming off of the boy. "I'm just...Mother and Father adopted a new boy. His father was best friends with my father and two months ago his father had a heart attack and died. A heart attack. Can you believe it? So my parents decided to take his boy in who is now my brother and now....now it's all about him. Jace is the golden boy. Jace is amazing. I'm their son and they don't even pay attention to me anymore. Not that they hardly ever did really. I guess...I don't know. I seem selfish right? Am I selfish Magnus? The boys father just died and here I am feeling sorry for myself. I'm pathetic." 

"You're not pathetic or selfish Alexander. You have a right to feel this way. They shouldn't be treating you any less then how they treat the new boy." Magnus replied softly.

Alec shrugged. "You know whenever I want to talk to them or spend time with them they always send me away because I'm not as important. It's always Go play Alexander. I'm Busy Alexander. You're not a kid anymore Alexander. I'm used to it by now but sometimes it gets to me. So I come out here because this is the only place I can deal with things."

Magnus was furious at Robert and Maryse. Magnus shook his head and looked up at Alec who was drawing in his sketchpad. "What are you drawing?" 

Alec smiled and turned the sktech pad around. On it was the landscape past the gates and it was gorgeous. 

"That's amazing." Magnus whispered.

"You think so?" Alec asked nervously.

"I know so." 

Before anyone could say another thing they both heard the castle doors open and saw two guards head their way. Alec quickly scooted back into the tree and looked over at Magnus.

"Please don't tell them i'm here. They will make me go back inside and i'm sick of being stuck inside the castle walls."

A few seconds later they heard one of the guards yell out Alec's name. 

"That boy is going to be in so much trouble when we find him." The guard growled out.

"Peter please. He's only a boy." Marcus replied.

"Boy or not. He's the prince."

Marcus rolled his eyes and then they were in front of the gates and they opened up. The guards were now infront of Magnus.

"You haven't seen a nine-year-old boy with black hair and hazel eyes have you?" Marcus asked.

Magnus shook his head. "Haven't seen him. Maybe you should keep better track hmm?" 

"Whatever let's go." 

Back in the throne room, Magnus saw that it had changed once more. This time the walls were blue and the furniture was re arranged. The thrones were on the left side of the room and Magnus couldn't think of a more annoying thing. 

"Robert, Maryse." Magnus said as he gave a dirty look to the guard who grumbled something about not calling them that

"Magnus." Robert replied.

"So. We don't want to make this longer than it has to be correct? I assume our alliance is still on. None of my people have been hurt by your kind and vice versa."

Maryse nodded. "Indeed. Our alliance is still on and we are keeping a careful watch on our people."

Magnus snorted. "There is one person who you haven't been watching lately." 

"Oh? And who is that?"

"Do you know where your song is?"

Robert rose an eyebrow. "Jace? Yes he's in the training room watching our guards train. He loves it in there."

Magnus shook his head. He now fully understood Alec's frustration and hurt. "Not him! Your other son. Alexander. Or have you forgotten all about him?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Robert spat.

Magnus laughed bitterly. "Ask Marcus. Now if we are done here I must be on my way. I will be back in four more years."

Magnus turned around once more and left the throne room and walked out the castle doors just like he had four years ago. As he reached the gates he looked up to see Alec still drawing on his sketch pad. He smiled when Alec finally realized he was being watched.

"Leaving?" Alec asked.

"Yes. I have things I need to deal with. However, it was very nice seeing you again little one."

Alec nodded. "Before you go wait." 

Magnus tilted his head to the side and watched As Alec placed the pencil in his mouth and ripped out the paper from his sketch pad. He then started to climb down the tree and make his way towards Magnus. When he held out the paper Magnus took it and grinned when he saw it. It was the same picture as before but with extra stuff.

"For me?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded. "I don't have much friends. Well any really. Only my sister and sometimes Jace. But I would like to think you're my friend and I wanted to give you that. Unless you don't want it..."

Magnus shook his head. "I love it. Thank you Alexander."

"You're welcome. I guess I should head back in now. Marcus is going to have a cow."

Magnus laughed. "See you around Alexander."

The two looked at each other for a few more seconds before they each turned around and headed in different directions. They wouldn't be seeing each other until four years later when Magnus would be back to talk about the alliance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments mean the world to me.
> 
> A little info so no one is confused. Both werewolves and humans have second genders which are Alpha, beta, or omega.  
> And each Alpha is a dom while an omega is a sub which is their third gender. Beta's are neutral.  
> I also changed Isabelle's age in the last chapter as well. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like the chapter.

Another four years had passed and Magnus was back at the castle grounds. He was once again waiting for the guards to arrive and as he did wait he looked around. He hoped to see a certain raven haired boy but was a little disappointed to see that he was nowhere to be found. Magnus shook his head. What was he thinking? Alec was a human. A boy. Why was he disappointed that he couldn't see Alec? But he knew why. Alec was different. He was kind and funny and talented. He didn't hate werewolves just like everyone else did in the castle and that brought joy to his heart. 

Magnus sighed with relief when he saw Marcus and another guard he'd never seen before head his way. He waited patiently as the two made their way over slowly. It was almost like they were antagonizing Magnus with how slow they walked. He saw one guard say something to Marcus and Marcus laughed. The two finally reached the gates and a few seconds later they opened.

"About time don't you think?" Magnus growled out.

Marcus shrugged. "This way."

"I know how to get there. Why don't you two go away. I can go on my own." 

The other guard rolled his eyes. "We have orders. Now come on." 

"Whatever you say big old grump." Magnus replied. 

Before the guard could respond Magnus started to walk towards the castle while the other two guards tried to catch up. The meeting was the same as before. They talked about if the deal was still good and told each other that no one has harmed the other side. When it was done Magnus made a fake bow basically mocking the queen and king before heading out. The guards didn't follow and Magnus was grateful. 

When he made his way outside he froze at the sound he heard. He heard someone crying. Looking around he found where the sound was coming from and when he saw who it was his heart broke. Sitting over by the tree where Alec was sitting in four years ago was the same boy with his knees up against his chest and his back to the tree. Magnus then saw that the boy wasn't alone. Sitting on his right was a girl with long black hair who looked about 2 years younger than Alec and was holding Alec's hand. Magnus knew right away that was his sister. The resemblance was incredible. 

Sitting on his left was a boy the same age as Alec with blonde hair while rubbing Alec's back. Magnus felt jealousy rise in him. A boy was touching his Alec. Magnus could feel himself growl and his claws were about to pop out when he heard a heartbreaking sob. It caused Magnus to calm down. He had to go to Alec. He had to make sure he was okay. He slowly made his way over and when he made it he walked in front of Alec and crouched down. 

"Alexander?" Magnus whispered.

Alec's head shot up from where it was resting between his arms on his knees and Magnus wanted to hurt whoever had hurt Alec. The boy's eyes were puffy and red and there were tears running down his cheeks. Magnus was about to reach out but was stopped when Jace got up and stood in front of Alec.

"Don't touch him werewolf!" Jace growled.

Before Magnus could speak Alec pulled Jace back down. 

"Stop it Jace! Stop. Magnus is my friend!" Alec said shaking his head.

Jace tilted his head to the side and looked at Magnus. "You know this werewolf Alec?"

"Yes. He's my friend and I would appreciate it if you would use his name instead of calling him werewolf." 

Jace sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry." He then looked over at Magnus. "I'm sorry as well. I'm trying not to place judgment on werewolves and Alec is still helping me with that. I'm Jace. Alec's brother." 

Magnus nodded. He felt the jealousy was no longer there. Hearing that Jace was his brother made him feel stupid. Besides he couldn't smell any lust coming from any of them and that was all that mattered. Magnus then froze once more. Why was he thinking about this? Alec is thirteen for gods sake. He shouldn't be feeling this way for a kid. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the girl speaking.

"So you're Magnus. Alec talks about you sometimes."

Magnus smirked and looked at Alec who blushed. He had stopped crying and Magnus was happy about that.

"Oh do you?" Magnus asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Alec mumbled. 

Magnus laughed and then frowned as he saw Alec rub at his face. He could still sense the hurt, pain, and sadness coming off of Alec. He also could scent something else. it was sweet. Sweet like chocolate chip cookies just coming out of the oven with a mix of vanilla and a hint of rain. It was the best scent Magnus had ever had the pleasure of smelling. When he closed his eyes and followed the scent he opened them and his eyes widened as he knew it was coming from Alec. He was shocked but when he saw Alec looking down at his hands with a sad expression he knew he had to worry about that scent later.

"What happened little one?" Magnus asked gently.

"I...I presented today. I'm an omega. My parents....they don't accept me. They hate me." Alec said as a tear slipped down his cheek. 

"What?" Magnus asked bitterly. 

"When they found out...I was in heat. They locked me in my room and made me deal with it on my own. I didn't understand what had happened. What was happening. I was scared. I realized it after my heat was over. When it was done I took a shower and made my way to talk to Isabelle and Jace because they wouldn't judge me and I had to talk to someone about it. When I found them they were standing by the throne room doors which were cracked open and I was about to ask what they were doing when I heard my dad say...."

Alec shook his head and whimpered. He buried his head in his arms again.

"What did he say?" Magnus asked. 

Isabelle sighed and hugged Alec. "He said that he can't believe his son is an omega whore. He was hoping that Alec would be an alpha just like Jace and himself. He doesn't want an omega for a son. That since he's an omega there is no way he is in line for the throne now. No one would want an omega as King. And our mother...she didn't say anything to correct him. She just sat there and listened to him say those awful things about Alec." 

"Are you fucking kidding me? How could they do that? They're your parents!" Magnus growled out as his eyes flashed red.

Alec whimpered again. Magnus closed his eyes and calmed himself down.

"I'm going to talk to them." Magnus said as he stood up. 

Alec suddenly grabbed Magnus's wrist and shook his head. "No. Please Magnus. Please."

Magnus sighed and nodded. "Okay Alexander. Okay. But if they hurt you again I will make sure they pay for it." 

"Crap." Jace said as he looked down at his watch."We have to go Izzy."

"Where are you going?" Alec asked.

Isabelle gave Aec an apologetic frown. "Mother and Father requested a meeting with us. They want to talk to us about something." 

Alec nodded. "Will you fill me in?" 

Jace pulled Alec into a hug. "Of course."

Isabelle gave Alec a hug and a kiss to his temple before the two stood up, said good bye to Magnus, and then headed into the castle. Alec sighed and leaned his head back on the tree. When he heard Magnus move he frowned. 

"Are you leaving?" Alec asked.

"No. Unless you want me too?" Magnus said.

Alec shook his head. "Can you stay with me? Just for a few? I don't want to be alone right now." 

Magnus nodded. "Of course my dear." 

Magnus moved so he was now sitting next to Alec with half of his back against the tree. He saw Alec's eyes close and his head was tilted back a little bit more causing Magnus to get a better scent of Alec and it was driving him wild. However, he knew he couldn't act on it. So instead he decided to ask Alec a question to distract himself from the smell.

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Alec shook his head. "No. Can I ask you something though?" 

"Of course." 

Alec opened his eyes and looked over to look at Magnus. "How come you look the same age as you did when I was only five? Surely you would be older by now?"

"Are you calling me old Alexander?" Magnus joked.

Alec blushed and shook his head. "No."

Magnus chuckled. "I know little one. I look the same because werewolves are immortal. It's crazy to think about really. You see a born werewolf such as myself ages until they get into their twenties. It's different for everyone. Some stop aging at twenty nine while others stop at just twenty. For me I stopped when I was twenty three."

"What about bitten werewolves?" 

"They're stuck at the age they were bitten," Magnus explained.

Alec nodded. "Can werewolves actually shift into wolves or is that a myth?"

"Yes we can actually shift. Why do you ask?" 

Alec shrugged. "It's just...no one teaches us about werewolves. You guys are forbidden to be talked about or learned about because werewolves are hated in the castle."

"And you? Do you hate us?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head. "If I did would I be talking to you? I thnk werewolves are interesting. They're cool to me. I want to learn about them. To understand them. Maybe if more people understood werewovles then maybe there would be less hatred." 

"Many people hate us because they think we're bad Alexander." Magnus replied.

Another shrug. "People can be bad too Magnus. It just depends on who you are. Not everyone is good but not everyone is bad. It just depends on who you are as a person. You shouldn't judge a whole group just form the mistakes of a few." 

"How did you become so wise?" Magnus asked.

"I just see things for how they are I guess," Alec replied.

Suddenly Alec's name was being called. 

"I guess I should head inside." Alec said with a sigh.

Magnus nodded and they both stood up. "I guess you should. But before you go I want you to remember to not listen to a word your parents say about your second gender. You're an omega Alexander. Omega's are wonderful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Besides being an omga doesn't take away who you are."

"Thank you Magnus." Alec whispered.

"I hope I see you in four years?"

"I wish it was less." Alec replied.

Magnus smiled softly and placed a hand on Alec's cheek. "As do I little one. As do I."

The two said they're good byes and once again headed in separate directions. As Magnus was leaving he heard Alec's name being called out and Alec yelling back telling him that he was coming. Magnus laughed and shook his head. Alexander continued to surprise him and it was something different and unexpected but Magnus loved it.

Four years have passed. During those four years Magnus had learned something. Something that made his blood boil. Werewolves were disappearing. One by one a werewolf would go missing every five months. Magnus had appeared at the castle two years ago asking the queen and king if they knew anything about it and they had told him no. Magnus didn't believe them. Not one bit. But he couldn't do anything about it. Not yet anyways. He had to wait for the right time. That time was now. 

Today was the day of their annual four year meeting. However this time, it was different. Magnus had an army of werewolves standing behind him. He had closed his eyes and focused on listening and when he heard a yell and a plea of Kyle, one of the werewolves, Magnus knew right then and there that the missing werewolves were at the castle. He broke down the gates and when they got to the castle doors Magnus turned around.

"I want them found! Kill any human in sight. They're torturing and no doubt killing our own kind so I think it's only fair we do the same. It's their turn to know how it feels to have their own people ripped to shreds! However no one lays a single hand on Alexander Lightwood. Ragnor, Sebastian, and Raphael you come with me to the throne room. We will deal with the king and Queen. I want everyone else to find our missing people and to kill anyone who gets in your way! Move out!"

Werewolves were now swarming the castle. Right away there were screams and Magnus could smell human blood. He smiled as he heard another scream and he and the three others made their way inside and towards the throne room. When they got there Magnus held out a hand telling his men to stop.

"You three wait out here. If I need you I will call you."

Magnus barely pushed the doors open when he heard Alec speak.

"No. Please don't make me do this. They're innocent! They've caused no harm!"

"Alexander. You listen to me and you listen good. You will go down to the dungeons and you will kill them one by one. You are my son and you will do what I say." 

Magnus was furious. Robert was not only using his alpha voice but his dom voice as well and anyone knows that a non mated omega would have to obey. 

"Please don't..." Alec whimpered.

"GO NOW!" Robert screamed.

Alec whined this time as he tilted his head down in submission and then turn around and headed for the doors. When he opened the doors he ran straight into Magnus.

"Magnus...I can't...I have too...."Alec whimpered

"Shhh. Shh. Everything will be alright." Magnus replied as he gathered Alec into his arms. He slowly reached in his back pocket and pulled out a syringe. "You're safe with me Alexander. You won't have to deal with this again." Magnus whispered before plunging the syringe into Alec's neck.

"Magnus?" Alec asked groggily. "Why...."

Before Alec could finish the sentence he fell limp into Magnus's arms. Magnus picked Alec up and looked down at his face. The Seventeen-year-old boy who was once thirteen had grown and was beautiful as ever. Magnus leaned his head down and kissed his head. "Forgive me." 

He then laid Alec down on the floor and looked over at Raphael, Sebastian, and Ragnor. 

"Watch him. No one lays a single finger on him. Got it?" 

"Yes alpha." The three replied in sync.

Magnus looked down at Alec once more before making his way into the throne room. Once inside he closed the doors and headed towards the king and queen who were now standing and on alert. They had heard the screams of their own people and Magnus grinned. Good. They should know what it feels like. It was now time he had a chat with the king and queen and this time it was going to be on his own terms and no one was going to do a damn thing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A first omega's heat only lasts about one hour. It's just to let the body know that they are now an omega.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you to all know that I read every single comment. Thank you so much for them. I love reading them and i'm glad you like the story. I only hope that you still continue to like it. 
> 
> Shorter chapter. I apologize.

Being mad is nothing compared to be angry. Being angry is nothing compared to being furious. And furious is what Magnus was. Hearing the sobs and pleas of his own people, the whimpers of pain, it caused him to see red. How long has this been going on? How long has he been stupid enough to believe that there was an actual truce? Well no more. Magnus was done with their games and this time it was their turn to play his. 

"You hear them, don't you? The screams of your own people? Of their pain?" Magnus asked as he got close enough to look at the King and Queen in the eye.

"What have you done? What about our alliance? Our truce?" Maryse hissed.

Magnus tilted his head back and laughed bitterly. "What have I done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? You say we have a truce. An alliance. But did we? Did we ever have an alliance? You have my people. I know you do. I can hear them and I can sense their pain. I've gone by your rules. But no more. You hear the cries of your people? Well so do I? I'm only making it even after all. These games of yours are coming to an end. I know what you've done. You've never stopped hunting my kind down. Even when you said you have. So let me ask you something, your highness. Why would you kidnap my people and torture them? Choose your words wisely now." 

"I don't have to answer to you. I'm your queen." Maryse growled out.

Within an instant, Magnus grabbed Maryse by the throat and lifted her out of the throne. He threw her across the room and into the wall. As she tried to get up and to get away, Magnus was there once more, pinning the queen by the throat to the wall. Maryse was gasping and clawing at Magnus's clawed hand that was wrapped around her throat as she tried to breathe. Robert called for the guards but no one came. So instead he was about to rush towards his wife and Magnus when the werewolf turned his head with eyes shining red and held out his other hand.

"You move an inch and I rip her throat out." Magnus growled. 

So Robert stayed. He knew it wasn't a bluff. "What do you want?"

"I asked you a question before. Why are you doing this to my people?" 

"Do you really have to ask? Werewolves are monsters! They're not human. You think we would actually create a truce with someone like you? Who knew that werewolves were such dumb creatures." Robert replied.

"You call us monsters but yet what are you? You are no different than us. Who are you to judge? Because you're king? It doesn't matter. You might think we're stupid but you have no idea. We can outsmart you any day. We can outfight you any time. You underestimate us for the last time. You're going to regret what you have done. It's your turn to pay for your actions. You killed and tortured our people well not it's your turn. Who knows how many people are left in this kingdom." 

Robert's eyes widened and he looked pale. Magnus knew the king was afraid and it was clearly showing. There was another gasp and Robert turned to see his wife turning blue.

"Please don't hurt her anymore. Please let her go." Robert begged.

Magnus laughed. "Am I hearing correctly? King Robert, out of all people, is begging?"

"She can't breathe! Please let her go. I'll do whatever you want. Just please."

"Sure i'll let her go." Magnus replied as he pressed a little harder on Maryse's throat causing the queen to pass out. Magnus drew back his hand and watched the queen's unconscious body drop to the ground.

Robert was about to make his way over when Magnus flashed his eyes once more. When Robert froze, a scream was heard. A death was made. 

"What can I do to make you stop this? To leave my people alone?" 

Magnus grinned. "Now we're talking. I will stop. I will make my people retreat and leave whatever human left alive. But under three conditions."

"Whatever it is. I'll do it." 

"The first one is simple. You let my werewolves go and you never lay a hand on any of my people again."

"That can be done. Whats the second?" Robert asked as he looked over at his wife.

"You are no longer in charge. Neither is your wife. I will be the one telling you what to do, how to run the kingdom, and anything in between. It will look like your orders but they will be mine."

"What? I can't...no."

"Fine. Then your people die." Magnus replied coldly.

"Okay! Okay. I will do as you say. Last condition?"

"Your son is now mine. I am taking him with me and he will be mine." 

"No. Jace is my son. He won't be yours." 

Magnus shook his head and took a step closer to Robert. His claws and canines were out and his eyes were still glowing. 

"Wrong son. Do you only think you have one son?'

"One good son. My other son...he's a disgrace. Take him. We were going to have him killed off when he was eighteen anyways. We didn't want a whore as a king." 

Magnus saw red. He stomped right up to Robert and pushed him until he was up against the wall. He grabbed Robert by the throat and did the same thing he had done with Maryse except for this time he dug his claws into the skin.

"HOW DARE YOU? How dare you speak about your son that way. He is your son! And how dare you talk about omega's that way. Omega's deserve to be cherished. You are a sick excuse of a king and a person. You are lucky I don't kill you here and now. I need you. If I didn't you would have been dead already. I have one more condition. Never speak about Alexander that way again or you will be slaughtered. Got it?"

"Yes." Robert choked out.

"Good." Magnus replied dropping Robert. "If any of these conditions are broken, there will be no mercy. Not only will this kingdom burn to ashes along with the people inside it, but so will cites amongst cities. Human among human will burn and be slaughtered one by one. And I will make you watch it all before killing your wife right in front of your eyes and then killing you. Do I make my self clear?" 

"Yes. You have my word."

"Yes what?" Magnus growled.

"Yes Alpha!"

"Good. I will call off my men and no one else will die tonight. I will come back every week telling you what to do. What to say. You are my little toy now Robert. You are nothing but a puppet on a string and I am your puppet master. I will see you in one week. And remember what I said. Do not go back on your word." 

Magnus turned around and right then and there shifted. Suddenly he was no longer in his human form but in his wolf form and it was glorious. He was pitch black with a red tint mixed in. His paws were blood red and so was his left ear. He was huge in size, way bigger than a normal wolf. Magnus looked up towards the ceiling and let out a howl and then another. Seconds later howls of all sorts replied back to him letting him know that the captives that were still alive were now safe and that they had all backed off and were now shifting into their wolf form. 

Magnus turned his head and gave Robert one last look who was on the ground helping his wife. Robert turned his head and Magnus saw the fear in his eyes and it made him happy. He turned around and headed out the doors. When he did he saw the three werewolves he had told to watch over Alec were still there but in their wolf form. However one of them was now sniffing Alec's neck which caused Magnus to growl and to snap his teeth. 

Sebastian backed away from Alec and Magnus growled one last time before somehow getting Alec's unconscious form onto his back. Magnus howled one last time signaling everyone it was time to go home. Time to go back to Idris, the city of werewolves. 

It was a thirty minute run back into town. Well, it would have been if Magnus hadn't stopped every five minutes checking on Alec. Making sure he was okay. When they finally got to Idris Magnus could finally breathe again. He ran to his house and everyone went back to their own. Magnus would have a meeting with everyone tomorrow. But tonight he wanted to get Alec home safe and sound and to take care of him the way he needed to be. 

When he finally got to the door, he carefully put Alec down and shifted back into his human form. He slowly picked Alec back up and made his way into the house. When he took a step inside he heard Alec whimper. Magnus quickly looked down and saw Alec turn his head and bury it into Magnus's chest. Magnus leaned his head down and kissed Alec's temple. 

"You're okay my love. You're okay." Magnus whispered before walking into his room and laying Alec down on his bed. 

Magnus then crawled onto the other side of the bed and sat down next to Alec. He placed a hand in Alec's hair and ran his fingers through it knowing that it would calm the omega down. He could sense that Alec was anxious and scared, even in his sleep. He stayed like that until the very moment Alec woke up.

It was 8 at night when Alec started to wake up. His eye lids started to flutter open and when they finally opened all the way he started to panic. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. He then could smell the scent of sandlewood mixed in with oranges and a strong scent of alpha. Alec tried to sit up but he still felt weak and tired and he couldn't even if he wanted to. Especially with an alpha pushing down on his chest lightly so that Alec would stay laying down.

"You need to rest Alexander." Magnus said calmly.

"Mag..nus?"

"Yes sweetheart. It's me. You're safe."

Alec shook his head. "You...drugged me."

Magnus could see Alec's eye lids start to droop. 

"I know. I'm sorry but I had too. I couldn't risk it."

"I trusted you. I thought we were friends." Alec replied with a slurr before his eyes finally shut and he fell into a deep sleep once more.

"It's the only way. The only way." Magnus whispered before kissing Alec's temple and laying down. He wrapped an arm around Alec, moved his head so it was burried into the back of his neck, and let Alec's scent lulliby him into sleep. He would deal with everything tomorrow. The meeting with his people and explaining everything to Alec. He knows that Alec is going to be furious with him but it's the only way for him to be near Magnus so he could protect him. To care for him. And he just needs Alec to see that. But for now, he feels content with being close to Alec. Being this close to Alec and he's never fallen asleep faster feeling relaxed than he has now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want everyone to know I haven't forgotten about my other stories. I'm just having major writing block with them haha. But I will try my best to update them very soon.  
> Also there are alpha werewolves in Magnus's pack but Magnus is the alpha of all alpha's which means they listen to him.
> 
> Thank you again for the comments and kudos and for everyone reading.   
> I hope you like this chapter.

It was seven in the morning when Magnus was woken up by a banging noise. Magnus looked over and saw Alec was still asleep and if the person who was banging on his front door woke up Alexander then there was going to be hell to pay. The banging got louder and he heard Alec whimper in his sleep. The banging noise was causing a distress in Alec. He quickly got out of bed and out of the room closing the door behind him. Magnus then walked towards his door. He flung it open and grabbed the wrist of the person who was banging on the door. When he looked up and saw who it was he growled out and flashed his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Magnus spat.

"I'm sorry Alpha. I tried to stop them." Raphael said from behind the two people Magnus was really mad at.

Magnus nodded and looked over at Sebastian and Camille who was standing in front of Raphael. Magnus dropped Camille's hand harshly. He looked at the two and folded his arms in front of him as he rose an eyebrow. He was still waiting for an answer.

"I heard you have a human with you. I was curious." Camille said twirling her hair.

"Who I have in my home is not your concern." Magnus replied. 

"Magnus, baby, I'm only looking out for you. Humans are vicious and cruel. Besides you hate humans with a passion. I just want to know why my love has a human in his home when he could have me in there instead." Camille said with a tilt of her head and a smirk.

Magnus growled again but this time louder. He stepped outside and closed the door so Alec wouldn't be able to hear them. He then placed a finger on Camille's shoulder and pushed hard causing her to stumble backward. 

"Listen here and listen to me good Camille. We broke up years ago. You are no longer my girlfriend which means I don't have to give you answers. However, I am still your alpha so you better show me respect. Also, I am not your baby or your love so get that through your sick mind. And the human I have with me is under my care and protection. If you want to know why I have him then you will wait until the meeting later tonight. I also do not appreciate you banging on my door and demanding answers. I am your alpha and you better remember that. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes alpha." Camile mumbled.

Magnus turned his head to look at Sebastian. "And you? Why are you here?" 

"I just wanted to see what Camille was up too." Sebastian said with a shrug. "But since I'm here can I use your bathroom?" 

Magnus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sebastian was one of his best men and one of the werewolves he had known for a long time. He had a small soft spot for the werewolf as he did with Raphael and Ragnor. "Fine. But be quick and be quiet." He then looked over at Raphael. "Please take Camille home."

"You got it. Let's go" Raphael said grabbing Camille's arm and dragging her away. 

Magnus nodded at Raphael in thanks before turning around and opening his door. He walked in and allowed Sebastian to walk in as well. He closed the door behind them and left to go to the kitchen since Sebastian knew where the bathroom was. He knew Alec was going to wake up soon and knew that he would be thirsty so he went to his cabinet and grabbed a glass and started to fill it up with water. When he was done he made his way back down the hall and when he saw the bedroom door open he ran towards it and opened it to see Alec's head to the side with Sebastian trailing his nose up and down Alec's neck.

Magnus quickly sat the glass down on his dresser and ran towards Sebastian. He grabbed the alpha by the ear and dragged him out of the room. He then threw Sebastian up against the wall and pinned him to it. 

"This is the second time I've caught you scenting him! YOU DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" Magnus roared.

Sebastian whimpered and looked away. "I'm sorry alpha. He just smells so good."

Magnus grabbed Sebastian's chin and forced the werewolf to turn his head. "I don't care. You don't lay a single finger on him. You don't touch him! He is mine, Sebastian. If I ever and I mean ever see you touching him like that again without permission I will rip your throat out. I don't care if we're friends or not. You will not touch him. Do you understand?" 

"Yes Alpha. I understand." 

Magnus nodded and let go of Sebastian. "Good. Now get out of my house."

As he walked Sebastian to the door and watched Sebastian leave his house he sighed with relief. However, the relief didn't last long when he sensed Alec's fear and pain. He turned on his heels and booked it to his room. When he got there he saw that Alec wasn't. He closed his eyes and let his senses track down Alec. When he found him he ran out of the room and towards the kitchen where the back door of the house was. 

When he got there he saw Alec trying to unlock the door. He knew Alec was trying to escape. He quickly ran over and shut the door on Alec just as soon as it opened. Alec froze. Magnus placed both hands on Alec's arms and turned the omega around and pushed him gently against the wall. 

"Please just let me go." Alec begged as he closed his eyes.

Magnus sighed and placed a hand on Alec's cheek. "Alexander I can't."

"Why?" Alec asked opening his eyes.

Magnus sighed and stroked the skin under Alec's jaw with his thumb. "Because I love you and I need to protect you." 

Alec shook his head. "No. no. I.... I don't understand. How can you...you don't even know me. Not really." 

"I know you don't sweetheart. I know. But everything will be okay. I promise." Magnus whispered. 

When Magnus moved his head closer he could smell the scent Sebastian left on Alec. He growled and his eyes flashed causing Alec to flinch. Magnus placed his other hand on the back of Alec's neck and squeezed it lightly trying to calm the omega down. He then moved in and placed his own nose against Alec's neck so that he could leave his scent and get rid of Sebastian's own. He also had to smell Alec's scent as well in order for him to calm down about what Sebastian had done.

When Alec felt a nose being pressed into his skin on his neck he froze. He didn't want this. He didn't want Magnus scenting him. He didn't like people touching him. He never did. 

"Please stop." Alec whispered in a broken tone. 

Magnus jerked back away from Alec and could see the fear in Alec's eyes. He then noticed something else. Alec was shaking and not from fear. A few second's later Alec's knees started to buckle before they gave out and started to fall down to the floor. Before he could reach the floor Magnus was right there catching him and lifting him into his arms. Alec whimpered at how weak and tired he felt.

"What's wrong with me?" Alec asked.

"You still have the drug in your system. It won't be gone until tomorrow." Magnus replied as he walked back into his room and placed Alec on his bed.

Alec whimpered. "Why did you drug me? I hate feeling so weak." 

"I was protecting you."

"From what? You keep saying you were protecting me but from what Magnus?"

"When did you find out that your parents were keeping my people in the dungeons?" 

"Right before you showed up. I was headed towards the training room to practice my archery when I heard it. I heard groaning and whines coming from the dungeon. I was curious. I went to check it out and when I did...it was awful. So many werewolves were chained up behind bars. There was blood everywhere. Some were dead. I told them I would help them. I tried to look for the key but it wasn't in the dungeon. So I went to the throne room and I asked my parents about them. They didn't give me any answers. My dad...he commanded me to go kill them. I didn't want to do that Magnus. I didn't...."

"Hey. I know. It's not your fault Alexander. You didn't know. it's okay. There's something I need to tell you." 

"What?" Alec asked.

"When I found out my people have been missing, I went to the castle. Before I could even enter the castle I knew they were there. I could sense their pain and I could hear their cries. You see the reason I kept on coming to the castle every four years is because me and your parents had a truce. Your people wouldn't hurt mine and mine wouldn't touch yours. I believe your parents. I did. I was so stupid to believe them. Not once did they keep up with the truce. They were lying the whole time. So when I found out, it was time your parents paid."

Alec took a shaky breath. "What did you do?" 

"They killed my people Alexander. They hurt my own. So I had my people do the same. People in your kingdom were tortured and were slaughtered the way your parents slaughtered my own. I had to do it. They had to be taught a lesson." 

Alec's eyes widened and he scooted away from Magnus. "Those people were innocent!"

Magnus shrugged. "Maybe so. But so were mine."

"Jace? Isabelle? Are they...."

"I don't know. I don't know Alexander." Magnus replied as he placed a hand on Alec's cheek.

Alec flinched and pushed Magnus's hand off of him. "Don't touch me!"

"Alexander...."

"NO! You say you're better than us but you're the same. I trusted you Magnus. You were my friend. But now? I don't even know who you are. I want to go home Magnus. Please let me go home." 

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!" Magnus roared.

Alec flinched again and brought his knees to his chest. Magnus could sense the fear in Alec and his heart broke. However he had to do it. He had to make sure Alec knew that he wasn't going anywhere. Not when Magnus could finally have him. Could protect him. Magnus sighed and sat down on the bed. He then took out his phone and sent a text message to Raphael. Once it was sent Magnus turned to look at Alec who had his eyes closed and his head turned away from Magnus. 

When there was a knock on the bed room door ten minutes later Magnus told Raphael to come inside. Alec's eyes opened and he turned his head to see who it was. When he saw Raphael hand Magnus a pair of handcuffs. Alec's eyes widened when Magnus turned around and started to head towards Alec.

"No!" Alec yelled out as he tried to get off the bed. 

Magnus handed Raphael the handcuffs back and ran over to Alec. Before Alec could get off the bed Magnus tackled him and pinned him to the bed. Alec tried to get Magnus off of him but it was no use. He was stronger. 

"Please don't do this." Alec pleaded.

Magnus closed his eyes and placed his forehead onto Alec's. "I'm sorry. Raphael handcuffs please."

Raphael nodded and handed Magnus the handcuffs. When Magnus let go of Alec's right wrist, Alec moved his arm and was about to push Magnus off of him when Magnus turned his head, growled, and flashed his eyes. "Do not move Alexander." Magnus commanded in his alpha tone.

Alec whimpered as his body commanded involuntarily. Magnus felt guilt rush through him but he couldn't stop. He grabbed Alec's wrist and placed one of the cuffs on him. He then cuffed the other one around the bed frame. When he looked down he saw a tear roll down Alec's cheek.

"Please...." Alec whispered.

Magnus leaned his head down and kissed the tear away. "You're safe with me. I promise. I won't hurt you. But I need you to not run away from me. I need you here Alexander and this is the only way. I'm so sorry my love." 

"I hate you." Alec whispered before he closed his eyes and turned his head away finally allowing the sleep to consume him once more.

Magnus placed his forehead on Alec's temple and closed his own eyes. "I'm sorry." Magnus whispered once more before kissing Alec's cheek and getting off of him. When he turned around he saw Raphael watching the whole thing.

"You're in love...with a human?" Raphael said.

Magnus sighed. "Yes. If you have any problems with it you can leave." 

Raphael shook his head. "I don't. It's just weird. You hate humans. What makes this one different?" 

"He's special Raph." Magnus whispered.

Raphael nodded and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I just don't want you to get hurt. Not again. Not after what Camille did." 

"I know. But it's not me i'm worried about." 

"You love him. You won't hurt him the way she hurt you. He might hate you now Magnus but give him time. I will always support you okay Alpha?"

Magnus smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you. Can you do me a favor?"

Raphael nodded. "Anything."

"Can you stay here while I go to the meeting. I don't want to leave him alone."

"Of course. I will protect him with my life." 

"Thank you. You can go home and rest for a little. It doesn't start until an hour. I also want to be alone with him." 

Raphael nodded. "you got it."

As Raphael went home, Magnus climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Alec. He wrapped his arms around Alec and placed his nose against the back of Alec's neck. He closed his eyes and let Alec's scent calm him down. He placed a small kiss onto Alec's neck and laid there until it was time to leave. Magnus just hoped this meeting went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Alec won't hate Magnus forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been posting much. I've been having problems with my depression lately. But i'm back (:  
> I hope you guys like this chapter and I will try my best to update my other stories very soon.  
> Thank you for every single comment. I read them all (:

It was almost time for the meeting to start with the werewolves. Magnus had been sitting on the bed watching Alec the whole time to make sure he was okay. He also had a lot on his mind. When it was time to go, he saw Raphael walk through the doors and towards the bedroom. Magnus held up a finger signaling him to wait before gently shaking Alec awake. Alec gasped and his body flung up from fear. 

"Hey. You're okay Alexander. It's me. Magnus. You're okay darling." 

Alec opened his eyes and looked at Magnus. When he moved his right arm he couldn't move it far because it was handcuffed to the bed which he had forgotten about. Alec whimpered when the metal scraped against his skin. It wasn't too tight but the feeling of it made his skin crawl. 

"Please take this off." Alec pleaded.

Magnus sighed and shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry Alexander. But I promise you it won't be on for long. I have to leave now but when I get back home we will talk and you can ask me all the questions you want. I know you have some. And then maybe you will see why I did this. Why I need you here. With me."

Alec closed his eyes and nodded. "How long will you be gone?"

"I will try my best to get back to you in an hour. Raphael is going to watch over you."

"Okay." Alec whispered before laying back down and curling into himself.

Magnus bowed his head down and placed a kiss upon Alec's temple. Alec flinched slightly in return. Magnus then got up and walked over to Raphael who was looking the other way to give the two privacy. It was one of the reasons Magnus trusted Raphael so much and why he was his number one.

"Don't let him hurt himself with those handcuffs. Look after him and please do not upset him. If anything happens you call me right away. I don't care that i'm in a meeting with out people. You call me no matter what. Do you understand?" 

"Of course Alpha. He will be looked after and I will protect him with my life. I swear." 

Magnus smiled and patted Raphael on the shoulder. "I know you will. Thank you Raph."

"You will fill me in later?" Raphael asked.

"I will. See you soon." 

Once Magnus left, Raphael made his way into the room and sat down on one of the chairs. He looked at Alec who was looking past Raphael and at the wall. Raphael squinted an eye and scooted his chair closer. 

"So you're the prince huh?" Raphael asked.

Alec shrugged. "Not anymore."

Raphael tilted his head. "Not anymore? Just because you're here doesn't mean you're not a prince."

Alec laughed bitterly. "I didn't say that because i'm here. I said that because my parents don't want me to be the prince anymore. They don't want a freak as a son." 

"They told you that?" Raphael asked in shock.

"Basically yes."

Raphael didn't speak after that. Well not until the room went quiet for ten minutes. Alec started to fidget and he sat up when he saw Raphael looking at him. 

"What?" Alec spat.

"I just don't understand it. Why does Magnus want you? A Human? Humans are awful things. They kill our kind. They hate us. In fact Magnus despises humans so why you? You're probably like them too. You hate us just as much don't you?" 

Alec sighed. "And you? What makes you any better? You're judging me without knowing me. If you did you would know that I don't hate werewolves. That I don't think you're monsters just because of what you are. You're still people. Just because you're different doesn't mean I hate you. Yes it's true. Most of the people in the kingdom do. But me? I think werewolves are pretty neat. I only hate werewolves if they've done something bad to make them bad. I've said this to Magnus and i'll say it to you." 

Raphael scooted a little closer to hear what Alec had to say.

"People can be bad just like werewolves can be bad. It just depends on who you are. Not everyone is good but not everyone is bad. It just depends on who you are as a person. You shouldn't judge a whole group just form the mistakes of a few." Alec said quoting exactly what he had said before. "But just like people and werewolves can be bad they can also be good and that will always outweigh the bad."

"I understand now." Raphael whispered.

"Understand what?" Alec asked.

"Why he chose you. When you spoke, I listened to your heart beat. You didn't lie. Not once. You are different from the rest. So now I understand how he can fall for a human if that human is you." Raphael said.

"If he fell for me like you said then why did he handcuff me to this bed? Why did he drug me and kidnap me? That is not love Raphael. Besides he doesn't even know me. I was a kid when we talked and we only talked for a few minutes every four years."

Raphael smiled. "You don't understand. I know. But Magnus will help you understand. And he handcuffed you to this bed and kidnapped you as you say to protect you. You have no clue what was going to happen to you. No clue Alec."

"What are you saying? What was going to happen to me?" 

"I'm sorry but I can't say. Magnus has to be the one to explain it to you." 

Alec huffed. "Of course. I don't want to talk anymore. I'm tired."

"Go to sleep Alec." 

And so Alec did.

When Magnus got to Luna Park, a park where only Werewolves go, he was glad to see everyone was there which meant he could get started right away. As he walked to the middle of the group he saw Camille smirking at him. He flashed his red eyes at her causing her to recoil and take a step back. This time it was his turn to smirk. 

"Can I get everyones attention?" Magnus shouted over the talking werewolves. 

The werewolves stopped talking and they each turned their attention onto their alpha.

"Good. Now I know some of you have heard by now that I have a human in my house. I will tell you about him some other time. But for now No one lays a hand on him. He is under my care and protection and if I see any of you hurt him in any way you will have your throat ripped out. Not that you will be meeting him any time soon. Now, I think you all will be excited to hear that we don't have to live in fear anymore! Humans no longer have control over us. In fact it is the other way around!"

A few seconds later the crowd began to cheer. Magnus smiled.

"From now on the King and Queen will be under my control. They will do whatever I say or else we will burn their kingdom to the ground!"

More cheers.

"However I don't want to see any of you hurt or kill a human unless they do something that causes you too. I know I know. You want to hurt the humans just like they hurt us. But trust me it will only make things worse. I have everything under control and I just need you to trust me. So are you with me?" 

"YES ALPHA!" 

Magnus grinned. "Good. However i'm going to warn you all once and once alone. If any of you disobey my orders, You will face the consequences. I love you guys like a family but I will not tolerate wolves going behind my back. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes alpha." The crowd said in unison.

As an hour passed about how things were going to go down and how the humans will never hurt them again and questions being answered. The meeting was finally done. As people started to head home Magnus walked over and grabbed Ragnor's arm causing the werewolf to turn around.

"Magnus." Raphael said with a nod and a smile. He among Raphael were the only people to ever address him by his first name.

"Hey Rags. I need a favor."

"Of course. What do you need?" 

"I need you to look through the bodies we had slaughtered and see if you can find a Jace and Isabelle Lightwood. If you can't find them I need you to track them down for me and when you do give me a call. I will send Raphael and Catarina to help you. Please friend. I need to know they are alive and not dead." 

Ragnor nodded. "Of course. Does this have to do with your human?"

"Indeed. I will explain everything to you later. I promise."

"You better. I will get right on it." 

After the two separated, Magnus ran all the way home and was there within five minutes. When he got to his bedroom he smiled at the sight. Alec was sleeping on his back with his head turned to the side and he was making the most adorable snores. He looked so relaxed that it warmed his heart. When he turned his head he saw Raphael reading a book. 

"You can go home Raph. I will text you the details of what had happened at the meeting." 

Raphael nodded and stood up as he placed the book down. He then walked over and placed a hand on his alpha's shoulder. 

"I like him Magnus. Treat him well."

"I will. I won't ever hurt him." 

Raphael nodded. "I know. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Thank you."

Raphael then left and Magnus walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side where Alec was not laying down. He then ran his hand through Alec's hair and when he did he could smell the scent of Alec rolling off of him and becoming stronger. It always happened when an omega was touched. Especially by an alpha. Magnus closed his eyes and sighed. When Alec woke up they would have to talk about everything. Including why Alec was there and what his parents had said to him about Alec when he turned 18. He knew it wasn't going to be pleasent but he also knew that he would help Alec get through it and that he would never leave his side the whole time they talked. He would make sure Alec was okay and to show him just how much he was loved and that he didn't need his parents. He also hoped that his siblings were alive so that there could be some good news in this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written so horribly I am so sorry.  
> Also I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> I promise the next chapter will be better (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Life has gotten a little out of hand and I wasn't in the right mind to write. But i'm back and i'm gonna try to update more. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other stories. I will update those too (: I hope you like this chapter. It's also very short so I apologize.

Waking up, Alec forgot where he was. He felt his head become heavy and his eyes become foggy. His breathing was becoming short and quick and he was starting to panic. That was until he heard a calming voice and felt a hand run through his hair. Blinking his eyes he turned his head and saw Magnus sitting next to him and that's when he remembered everything. His panic had gone down a little but when he pulled on his arm he felt the cold cuff around his wrist containing his arm.

"Shh. You're okay Alexander. You're okay."

Alec stayed silent for a few minutes before looking at Magnus. "Magnus?'

"Yes Alexander?" 

"The cuff is hurting me. It hurts. Please take it off. I won't run. I promise. I want to hear your explanation as to why you brought me here and what you're protecting me from but I really need it off. Please Magnus."

Magnus listened to Alec's heartbeat the entire time and knew the omega wasn't lying. Well not about running away anyways. Alec was hiding something. He just didn't know what. He knew it had to do something about the cuffs by the way fear ran through Alec when he spoke about them. But he wasn't going to push for answers. Not yet anyways. When he looked up at Alec's wrist he gasped when he saw blood. 

"Shit." Magnus cursed as he unlocked the cuff and gently grabbed Alec's arm. 

Alec whimpered in pain.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I never wanted to hurt you. Let me get something to clean it and heal you baby. I will be right back."

Alec nodded and watched Magnus run into the bathroom. Omega's didn't heal as fast as alpha's or beta's. In fact they only healed a little faster than regular humans. A few seconds later Magnus was back on the bed with a wet wash cloth and a first aid kit. 

"Can I see it baby?"

Alec nodded and held out his arm. Magnus gently grabbed it and when he started to wipe off the blood Alec whimpered once more in pain. Without realizing it Alec moved his head so it was now in the crook of Magnus's neck. The alpha's scent was making him forget about the pain.

"That's it Alexander. You're doing good. Such a good boy." Magnus whispered as he started to bandage Alec's wrist. 

Alec then started to purr at the praise. Magnus smiled. Once he was done he placed a soft kiss on Alec's bandage and sat down his wrist. Alec picked his head back up and blushed when he realized what he was doing.

"Sorry..."

Magnus shook his head. "No..no sweetheart. Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."

"Can you tell me what happened now? Please Magnus. Help me understand."

Magnus placed a hand on Alec's cheek. "I'll tell you everything and I just hope..I hope you won't leave me after this."

So Magnus explained everything. He explained why he was visiting the castle. He explained that his parents have been torturing his own kind for years. He told him that he had to do what he had to do to make sure his people were safe. And through it all Alec understood. He didn't question Magnus. He didn't say a word. When Alec saw Magnus crack at telling him about how he heard his own people yell and scream out in pain it hurt him. Alec quickly wrapped his arms around Magnus and allowed Magnus this time to place his nose in the crook of his neck to calm him down.

"I'm so sorry Magnus. I wish I knew what was happening. I could have saved them..." Alec said as his own voice cracked.

Magnus lifted his head. "No. No baby. There was nothing you could do."

"Why did you drug me Magnus and take me here? Why me?" 

"You were the only human who hasn't judged a werewolf Alexander. Watching you grow up...well sort of...it made me realize just how special you are. Over the years I began to have feelings for you and I know that sounds wrong because you were so young but I just... You're so amazing and beautiful Alexander. I need you baby. And I drugged you because your father was going to make you do something awful. He commanded you in his alpha voice that your omega side had to obey and I couldn't let you do that. You would have been heart broken. So I took you here because I can't live with out you."

Alec closed his eyes. "No one has ever...has ever wanted me before Magnus."

"Oh baby..." Magnus whispered.

"Do you think my parents are looking for me?" Alec whispered back. 

Magnus sighed and placed a hand on the back of Alec's neck. It always helped omega's stay calm and feel like they are safe and cared for.

"Alexander...there's something I need to show you or rather you hear. This is going to be hard to listen to but just know I'm right here and you are safe and nothing is going to happen to you baby."

"I don't understand...what does this have to do with my parents?" Alec askes as he sees Magnus pull out a voice recorder.

"After I drugged you, I went to go speak with your parents about everything that is going on and what will be happening. I think it's best if you just listen to the whole thing darling."

Alec looked down at the recorder and then nodded. He listened to the whole thing and when it ended he wrapped his arms around himself and whimpered. Magnus quickly grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap once more. 

"Talk to me Alexander." Magnus said softly.

"They....they wanted me dead? My parents were going to kill me?"

"I'm sorry." Magnus whispered.

Alec then let out a sob. He knew his parents were hard on him, they didn't treat him like his siblings. But he didn't know they hated him that much. His own parents wanted him dead and that made him feel numb.

"I'm gonna kill them. I'm going to make them pay." Magnus growled out as he saw Alec cry.

"Mags...Magnus....I.....Why?"

"I don't know why baby. No parent should hate their child. No parent should want their own son dead. I'm so sorry my love."

"I'm tired.." Alec whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep baby. I'll be here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not turn out the way I wanted it too and I had major writers block. I'm so sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait you guys. But I am back and ready to be back haha.  
> Anyways I am just so overwhelmed (In a good way) about all of these comments and how you guys are liking the story, I appreciate every single one of you and I am so glad you guys are liking it. I love reading your comments because they give me motivation to keep on writing. 
> 
> I know that i've made a lot of mistakes in my writing and i'm probably going to make more because i'm not the best writer so I apologize for that. But anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

When Alec woke up he panicked for a second. He wasn't in his bed room or on his bed. He then looked to the side and saw Magnus next to him fast asleep and thats when everything hit him. He started to remember everything. Calming down a bit he looked back over at Magnus and sighed. Truth be told over the years Alec had gained a crush on Magnus. He thought it was just some silly crush and that he would get over it because Magnus would never like him the way he did. But he never got over it because Magnus had always been so kind to him. So understanding. And when Magnus confessed that he was in love with Alec, it made his heart feel warm. 

Yes Alec was angry and afraid and confused at first. He hated what Magnus did to him. He hated it. But that didn't make his feelings for Magnus go away. And then when Magnus told him the reason why he did what he did, Alec understood. Sure he didn't like the way it happened but he understood why Magnus did what he did to Alec and his anger was slowly going away. He was still afraid however. He's never been in an environment like this. All he's know was the castle. He's also never had a relationship before or known what to do and he didn't know if Magnus would push him. He also was afraid because everything he knew was a lie. He just didn't know anything anymore. 

And then there was Jace and Isabelle. His siblings. He didn't know if they were okay. He didn't know if they were even alive and it killed him not knowing. Those two were the only people in that kingdom that helped him not lose his mind. To help him when he went into heat and was scared out of his mind each time because the kingdom was full of alphas and beta's who would stop at nothing to get to Alec if they smelt him while he was on heat. He was missing Isabelle and Jace like crazy and he didn't know what to think or how to feel about anything.

But something that he did know was that Magnus was real and that he cared for Alec and wouldn't let anything happen to him. That Magnus was there for him and it took him a while to realize it but he did. Magnus was now the only person who he could rely on. Alec realized then and there that he would no longer try to escape for two reasons. One was where would he go? His parents wanted him dead. He was no longer welcome at the kingdom. And two was that after everything that happened, he was falling for Magnus and he didn't want to leave the man he was starting to love. However it was going to take some time to fully trust Magnus and it was going to take some time to tell Magnus how he was feeling because everything was still new to him and he was just afraid and confused. 

"Alexander? Are you okay?"

Alec looked over to the side to see Magnus now sitting up and looking over at him.

"I was just thinking." Alec replied as he looked away.

"About what darling?" Magnus asked.

"Just about everything that has happened. I'm just so confused. Everything I knew...it was all a lie. I knew that my parents treated me differently and that they didn't like that i'm an....omega...but I never would have thought that they hated me. Hated me so much that they wanted me dead. And then there's my siblings. I don't know if they're okay or not and it's killing me not to know. I love them and if they're dead...."

"Alec.."

Alec shook his head cutting off Magnus's sentence and looking back over at the alpha. "And then there's you."

"You hate me...I know." Magnus replied with sadness in his voice.

Alec shook his head once more. "That's the thing Magnus. I don't. I don't hate you. I don't think I ever could really hate you. And I understand why you drugged me and why you took me here. I understand why you did the things you did and I realized something that you saved me Magnus. I was an outsider there. No one respected me because I was an omega. Every one thought of me as a whore and a sex object because of my second nature. I realized that I'm better off here then anywhere else and I realized that...that I like you Magnus. But it's going to take some time for me to be comfortable with all of this. It's going to take time for me to trust you fully. Everything is going to take time."

It was like all the weight lifted from Magnus's shoulders. He thought that Alec hated him and that thought broke his heart. But hearing what Alec had told him, it made his heart feel warm. Alec liked him and that was the best feeling he's ever felt. 

"I understand. I know it's going to take time. I wouldn't think any different. Thank you for giving me a chance Alexander. I really am sorry for what I did. I know it wasn't right. But your father ordered you a command and that was the only way to stop you. I know you didn't want to hurt those werewolves. I just hope you can forgive me."

"I'm working on it." Alec replied with a small smile. 

"Good. Now I wish I could stay and chat some more but I have something important I must do. It won't take long I promise. I will be back as soon as possible. I'm going to have Raph come over again to stay with you and make sure nothing happens to you." 

Alec huffed. "I don't need to be baby sat. I can take care of myself."

Magnus laughed. "I know that." He then got serious. "But there are some werewolves out there that don't agree with me having a human in my house and I just need to know that you're safe. Please."

Alec sighed. "Okay."

"And I would really appreciate it if you just stayed here in this room. I will give you a tour of the house when I get back but I would feel better if you stayed in one room while I'm gone because then I know it will be easier for Raph to keep an eye on things." 

Alec ducked his head as a blush crept over his face. "I don't want to leave this room without you anyways. Besides...this room is the only room that smells like you the most and it's calming."

"Raphael is almost here. I can sense him. But would it be okay If I...If I could scent you? Your scent is also calming and i'm going to need it today. I promise I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you."

 

The omega slowly tilted his head to the side giving the alpha permission to scent him. Magnus slowly leaned in and placed his nose on Alec's scent. He breathed in and ran his nose up and down Alec's neck a few times before he realized there was a sound and a vibration coming from Alec. He was purring. Magnus smiled against Alec and lifted his head away from Alec only to see the omega blushing.

"Sorry..." Alec replied not looking at Magnus.

Magnus placed a gentle finger under Alec's chin and turned his head so he could face Magnus. "Don't you dare be sorry for that. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. It's adorable and it lets me know that you like it and that you weren't uncomfortable with it. It actually makes me happy when you purr. I hate how that kingdom taught you that you should be embarrassed by your second nature. If I could I would rip everyone who hurt you to shreds." 

Alec sighed and leaned down so his head was resting on Magnus's shoulder. A few seconds later there was a knock on the bedroom door causing Alec to tense up. Magnus moved a hand so that it was on the back of Alec's neck and gave a gentle squeeze to calm him down.

"Hey. It's okay. It's just Raphael. LIft your head up for a second." 

Alec obeyed. 

"Now I want you to focus on the scent that's coming from outside of that door. That scent is Raphael and soon you will start to recognize when Raphael is over and to know that it's not a threat." 

Alec nodded and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath in and could smell a scent of oranges and lemons. It was a good smell but it was no where compared to Magnus's scent. 

"I got it." Alec said with a smile. 

Magnus smiled back and called for Raphael to come in. The door opened and Raphael stepped in but stayed close to the door knowing that the two needed their space for now. He saw Alec lean his head back down on Magnus's shoulder and whisper something.

"Are you going to leave now?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. "I am."

"Hurry back. Please." Alec begged.

"I will. I promise you I will be quick. It won't take me more than an hour."

"Okay." Alec replied and lifted his head.

Magnus gently grabbed Alec's hand and looked him in the eyes. "I love you Alexander."

"I..."

Magnus gently shushed him. "Hey...it's okay. You're not there yet. It's okay baby. You don't need to say it yet. I understand."

Alec nodded and slowly leaned in to place a soft kiss on Magnus's cheek. Magnus felt as if he won the lottery. That was a big step for Alec and feeling the omega's lips on his cheek made him feel like everything was right in the world. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand and placed his own kiss on Alec's temple before getting up and walking over to Raphael,

"Protect him with your life. Do not let anyone and I mean anyone inside this house. I will be back shortly. I trust you and I love you like a brother but if you upset him in any way you are going to regret it." 

Raphael nodded. "I understand and you don't need to worry. I like him Magnus. I never thought I would say that about a human but I can tell he's good and he's good for you." 

Magnus smiled and placed his forehead on top of Raphaels. It was a werewolves way of saying thanks and that they trusted them. Raphael nodded and watched Magnus look at Alec one last time before leaving the room and going to where he was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
